Resemblance
by Zuzubear
Summary: The Gaang learns more about ZUko's past and how he feels towards his ancestors when Aang has a little relevation. No specific pairings K  just to be safe since it mention death


_Hi there just thought yall might like this! Just a little oneshot i thought up while watching Zuko Alone! Enjoy~~_

* * *

Zuko had become quite conscious of the avatar starring at him increasingly. Which only a person so self-conscious, paranoid person as him would notice after only two days.

"Are you okay?" Zuko asked one morning when he had once again caught Aang starring at him.

"Yeah I'm fine. Hey Zuko? Do you know or are you related to a Kuzon?"

"Uhhh, no I don't think I am." Zuko scratched his head wondering who the heck was Kuzon. He remembered meeting soliders named Kuzon but not any members of the royal family by that name.

Later that day Zuko felt eyes watching him again. He turned his gaze towards Aang , who actually wasn't the one looking at him. Sokka was now starring at him with that same searching look that Aang had.

Zuko was more than relieved when Katara called then all to the fire for dinner.

Why were they starring at him? They had all by now gotten used to his face, and he had proved he was somewhat trustworthy. Did he actually look like this Kuzon kid Aang had mentioned?

Zuko wanted to divert his attentions to something less confusing so he focused on the conversations around the fire.

"Can anyone tell a good joke?" Toph spoke up.

"Oh Me, me!" Sokka waved a hand over his head like a little kid. "What is black and white with red all over?"

"Zuko when we first met him?" Aang giggled at his guess.

"Huh?" The whole group said in unison.

"Well his hair is black, he used to be really pale, and he always wears red."

"No." Sokka stared at him with a bland look. "A sunburned Penguin!" A few giggles escaped the group but most of it was a collective sigh. "Anyone other than Sokka who can remember the entire joke?" Toph said throwing both Zuko and Sokka a smug glance.

"I can." Aang smiled brightly.

"Go for it." The blind girl encouraged.

"What did the what did the maiden say to the peeking pipa player serenading her?" He paused for a dramatic effect. "'Are you pipa-ing at me?'"

The group burst out laughing while Aang looked around the group. Katara was laughing; a sound that he loved. Toph and Sokka were crackling up, while Suki giggled behind her small but lethal hand. Zuko's face was dropped into his hand but you could still see the lopsided grin he was wearing. 'Man when he smiles like that he looks so much like…'

"Roku!" Aang shouted at the top of his lungs.

The rest of the small group stopped laughing and looked up at Aang quizzically.

"Aang?" Katara asked. "What about Roku?"

"Zuko looks like him!" Aang exclaimed. "When he was laughing with his head down he had covered his scar. He looked just like Roku! I knew he looked like someone else."

Zuko was startled when the rest of the group turned their gazes towards him. "Why shouldn't I?"

"Well not every Fire Nation person looks the same." Katara pointed out.

"What does that have to do with me having a resemblance to my great-grandfather?" Zuko looked over at her quizzically.

"You're what?" the group said in stereo.

"No that's not right Sozin is you're great-grandfather." Katara dismissed the idea of him being related to someone so nice and good completely.

"No Sozin is my father's grandfather. Avatar Roku is my mother's grandfather."

The camp was silent. Then, "So wait. I'm the reincarnation of Zuko's great-granddad?" Aang laughed. Which made the rest of the group laugh, even Zuko.

Aang walked over to Zuko and put a hand on his shoulder, trying not to laugh at his next words. "You can call me great-grand pappy!"

This started a whole other fit of laughing.

"How did you even figure that out?" Sokka recovered from his laughing fit.

Zuko smiled happy to explain how he broke into the Dragon Bone Catacombs. "I got a message from my uncle saying I had to learn about my great-grandfather's demise. I snuck into the Dragon Bone Catacombs, a sacred place where the Fire Sages kept Fire Nation history. I read the last testament of Sozin and was confused. It said I had to learn about my great-grandfather's demise but when I had finished reading it, Sozin was still alive." Zuko smiled into the flames. "I was mad that I had been sent on a wild goose chase. I went to my uncle and he explained that my great-father had died. That great-grandfather was Avatar Roku."

"Wow. I recently learned that Sozin let Roku die. How weird that a friend would let another friend die." Aang's sentence got quieter. "How do you feel about that?" He asked after a moment of silence.

Zuko looked into the fire, his eyes burning with some withheld emotion. "I guess it kind of freaks me out. I'm scared of what I'll become. My great-grandfather killed his best friend, who is also my great-grandfather, I think someone in my family killed my grandfather," He advoided admitting that it was probably his mother. "And my uncle once told me someone has to take down Azula. To me, it seems like killing and misery runs in blood. I don't want to be like that." Zuko couldn't look into the group's faces. He could barely stand himself.

"That's not going to happen." Sokka was the first to speak, making Zuko look up at him in surprise. Zuko was relieved to find a reassuring look on the water tribe warrior's features.

"Yeah, you're going to be fine." Chirped in Aang.

"Yeah." Suki and Toph agreed.

Zuko looked at them all. He realized he loved being here. What being in this group meant. It meant to world to him.

"Alright everyone! Time to get some sleep." Aang yawned. "that means you too great-grandson!" He joked.

Zuko grinned at his joke.

'Man does Zuko look like Roku!' Aang thought while the rest of the group laughed at his joke.

* * *

_Okay! And that was my little fun one shot! i did this while the kids i had been babysitting fell asleep nd Zuko Alone came on! hehe well i hope yall liked it review if you can! thanks for reading Resemblance!_

_**ZUZUBEAR OUT!**_


End file.
